Sekai's Diary
by pikachugirl2
Summary: Sekai decides to document her account of what happened between her, Makoto and Kotonoha, along with some of her own experiences and opinions. Rated M for suggestive content in later chapters, language, and heavy violence in the final chapter.
1. Say Hello To Katsura Kotonoha!

September 9th

My parents gave me a diary to write in for the first day of school, since I have nothing better to do with my free time. Today was the first day of school, and I got to see my best friend again, Makoto Itou.

I met Makoto last year when some kids were picking on him. What'd I do? I kicked their asses and saved his. I never did find out what he did to get them pissed off like that.

Really, nothing interesting happened today, just got a bunch of homework. Figured I'd write what I could down before I get flooded.

It's my third year in high school now and still the same uniforms and the same weird boys. Makoto and I are in the same class again this year. I gotta go do my homework now.

September 15th

Sorry I haven't written in a few days, the homework is really getting to me. But I found out the funniest thing today.

You know that whole cell phone charm that goes around our school, about how if you take a picture of your love and keep the picture on your phone a secret for two weeks they'll fall in love with you? Makoto ACTUALLY believes it. He took a picture of this girl named Katsura Kotonoha. She's really nice, but she can be really shy. She gets good grades and everything, so I don't see why Makoto WOULDN'T like her, but I caught him looking at her picture on his cell phone today. And now he's coming to ME for advice? It's really weird sometimes, you know, Makoto coming to me for advice. Today I told him just to call me Sekai instead of Saionji-san. You would have thought he would've called me Saionji-chan or something, but no, he treats it like we just met. Isn't is weird how my last name means world?

September 24th

Makoto and I had lunch with Katsura-san today. I feel weird calling her anything but Katsura-san, considering we just met. I suggested to her just to let us call her Kotonoha, and she agreed, but I still feel weird about it, so for now I'm calling her Katsura-san. Makoto is trying to get used to calling her Kotonoha, but for now he calls her what I do.

He really couldn't stay calm at all during lunch, he kept worrying about Katsura-san not wanting to be with him, but he finally confessed that he liked her. He's going out to a movie tonight with Katsura-san, we'll see how it all goes. Best of luck to him, the poor sap.

September 25th

Oh wow. Makoto just sucks at this whole dating thing. They went to the movie and when it got to a romance scene, Makoto tried to KISS her. He said he was gonna smooch her on the lips. When I told him to do that, I was kidding. But he actually took me seriously. So later on, I went to go talk with Katsura-san before we had to catch the train back home. She said that she was afraid Makoto would do weird things to her, but I told her that eventually all boys wanted to do weird things to their girlfriends, and to just ignore it. So she and I had a long talk about how Makoto was really trying to hold back for her good, and how she shouldn't be upset with him. Eventually we got to go home.

September 28th

Yesterday Makoto and I had a long talk about Katsura-san, and he told me he wanted training or something. So today after school, around the time when the after school clubs were taking place, Makoto and I went up to the roof of the school and "trained" a little. But when we did, he kept seeming like he was going after ME, not Katsura-san. It might've just been an accident, but for some reason, I'm wondering if maybe he likes me more than just a friend………………


	2. A Day At The Water Park

_**September 21: **_

_**Makoto, Katsura-san, and I all went to a water park today. But that just might as well have been one shitty adventure, because something happened there that really got me pissed. Didn't tell anyone, but I was really pissed.**_

_**So all us girls were in the back room getting changed, and Katsura-san comes out. And when she said that she'd had the biggest chest since fifth grade, she wasn't kidding. She was fucking huge. And then as if to add insult to injury, Hikari comes over and COMPLIMENTS her on it, saying that she should be proud rather than embarrassed. Well, we know one thing, if she ever plans to have kids, she'll never have to go milk shopping…**_

_**Naturally, what did I do? Get pissed off. No matter what I did, my chest was still really small in comparison to hers. The thing that got me most embarrassed though was when Setsuna-chan, my best friend in the world, came over and saw me, practically feeling myself, in a way. While I thought she was gonna laugh, completely serious Setsuna ran off and came back with these little inflatable pads to put in the top of my bikini to make my chest look bigger. Yeah, Setsuna's full of surprises.**_

_**So eventually all us girls came out and Makoto and his pervert friend only seem to be focusing on the big-chested girls, with the pervert who's name I forgot just freaking gawking at Katsura-san. He then told Setsuna basically that she wasn't very attractive, and then Katsura-san tells Makoto she doesn't know how to swim. Of course, Makoto offers to teach her. Then Hikari pulls a move on the pervert, saying she can't swim either. And you know what then fucking pervert does? He shoots her down because her chest isn't as big as Katsura-san's. What the fuck? Boys are perverts…**_

_**So I go off with Setsuna and the other girls to swim for a bit while Makoto and Katsura-san have their little swimming lessons and the pervert goes around looking at the girls in bikinis with the big chests and the nice legs…pervert….Anyway, I went over to check on Makoto and you know what I find? Two people hugging each other, telling the other to hold on tighter. I mean really, you call that fucking swimming? Worse yet, Makoto is pressing on her back so her chest doesn't stay entirely in her swimsuit, if you know what I mean. I thought that boy was holding back! And it gets worse, because Katsura-san just fucking stands there like nobody's business and enjoys it! GOD!**_

_**He probably didn't think anyone say, but I saw every minute of it. And for some weird reason, I don't feel right about it. Am I…..jealous?**_

**September 30****th**

_**Got an A on my science test! Be jealous, motherfucker!**_

_**Well, average day. The school festival is already being planned, and it's not even until next month. We've been brainstorming ideas for the festival, and someone said something about maids. God, I sure fucking hope not. If we have maids, the perverts will come fucking running. Boys scare me sometimes.**_

**October 12****th****:**

_**I got this stupid poetry assignment for English class, and I have to write a poem about what I care about most. What DO I care about? I really just go with the flow. Maybe I should write about Setsuna. I care about her a lot. Should I write about my parents? Care about them too. Really, I don't have any idea what to do.**_

_**Makoto and Katsura went on a date again today. I really don't care much, but it's alright. Setsuna and I went out for ice cream today. That girl doesn't talk much, now does she? Even when she's happy, you can only tell from her words how she feels. But that's why we love her, right?**_

_**Got a job today at a café. Must all waitresses be forced to look sexy? No one goes to those places but perverts, anyway. Let's just pray Makoto doesn't go there…**_

_**Gotta go get started on my Math homework. Damn Trigonometry…**_


	3. This Is Just Too Much

_**AN: The reason this one is so short is because it is a prolouge for what is going to happen next, which is the main part of the story, towards the ending. Mini, mid-story prolouge, if you want to call it that.**_

_October 8__th_

Everything's been going good lately, pretty much. Every now and then Makoto tells me he loves me, and once or twice I let him touch my chest. But he's only my friend, and I know he's just practicing for Kotonoha. Still, it bugs me a little…

So the festival is next week, and what sucks ass is that we DID decide on the Maid Café. And the outfits are pretty pervy. And what got me really pissed was that someone said that the sexier the outfit, the more people will come. Although Makoto said it looks cute on me…

Kotonoha's class is doing a haunted house or something like that. And the one other class is doing something like a little sister café or something. Makoto and his pervert friend are just messing around for a few days, I guess.

_October 24__th_

Today was the festival, and it was a lot cooler than I expected. Makoto and I even did the ceremonial dance at the end of the festival together. But…well, just as friends. The whole festival I was working in the Maid Café. It was swarming with perverted boys, I know that much. Anyway, I also got invited to a party of all girls after school tomorrow, so that's about all for now.

_October 25__th_

I'm going to kill Makoto, that fucking son of a bitch.

There was a video camera hidden in the lounge at the festival. When he was there, he slept with someone in Kotonoha's class. SLEPT with her. Not only did he just declare he loved me the other day, he's already got Kotonoha as a girlfriend! What the fuck? Who else did he sleep with?

_November 5__th_

Setsuna is moving away, I'm going to be really lonely without her. Setsuna's been my best friend for years, and I'll miss her a lot. I've been crying a little bit, so if there's tears on the edge of this, don't mind them. I'll miss her a lot. But, I still have Makoto, right?

Lately, Kotonoha's been trying to spend as much time as possible with Makoto, but Makoto always says he's busy. I feel bad for her. I'm pretty sure Makoto didn't mean it when he said what he did to me, but…it still bothers me a lot. He can't love me too, right?

_November 18__th_

I'm really ashamed of myself.

Last night Makoto wanted to do some more training. So since my parents were out of town, I invited him to my house for the night. He and I were messing around, and I think I'm pregnant. Makoto got me pregnant. Now I have school and a future to worry about, let alone a child. This is too much. Worse yet, the father is switching back and forth between two girlfriends. I think I love Makoto, too. This is all too confusing.

I've gotta go. I'm gonna be sick.


	4. Sweet Revenge

_November 24th_

_Oh my god._

_I am so dead._

_I did something awful to Makoto, last night I went to his house. And Kotonoha was there too. The two of us yelled at Makoto to pick one of us to be his girlfriend. And guess who he fucking picked? That bitch Kotonoha. I was so pissed off and upset I ran back to my house._

_I mean really, the guy takes my fucking virginity, gets me pregnant, then starts dating my arch enemy? What the fuck?_

_So that night I went to his house and I sent him a text message saying "goodbye". And while he was reading it, I rushed in and stabbed him in the stomach with a kitchen knife I brought from home. He started choking, he didn't even scream. I started stabbing him over and over, yelling at him about how he shouldn't have picked Kotonoha, he should have picked me. I mean, I was so pissed off I said Katsura-san because I didn't want to call her by that name. _

_Even though I ran away when I was done and just left his body on the floor, I didn't really think all of me wanted to do that. Something in me felt bad about doing it, and another part was proud. The guy took the virginity of about five or six girls, and I bet he wanted Kotonoha just so he could fuck her too. Damn, I've got a bone to pick with that little bitch. And I will, too._

_There goes the father of my child._

_November 25__th_

_Something really creepy happened, just now. I got a random text message on my phone, and it's labeled to be from Makoto. I'm pretty sure someone's using Makoto's phone, but I can't be sure all the way. It says for me to go to the roof of the school at 8:00 tonight. I'm gonna go get ready, but…I'm not so sure this is a good idea…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

**The story actually ends here. The next and final chapter is the epilogue, an excerpt from the local paper about what happened when Sekai went to the roof of the school. If you finished the anime, you already know how this ended, and who she saw on the roof of the school.**


	5. Epilouge: Excerpt From A Newspaper

An excerpt from the next day's copy of the local paper:

_Yesterday, Makoto Itou and Saionji Sekai were both found dead in different locations. Both of them were classmates together, and while suicide is a possibility, it is more likely that the two were both murdered._

_Itou is thought to have been murdered first. He was found with a large open wound in his stomach, covered in blood with bloody handprints on him. The testing of the handprints is still in progress; they are thought to be female. Further into the investigation, it was found that the last text message on Itou's phone said "I'm sorry" and the food he was making on the stove was still fresh when it was found. It is suspected that Itou was murdered abruptly and quickly while making dinner for himself. When his body was found, his head was missing from the rest of his body. Currently, no one knows the location of it._

_In other news, Sekai was found dead that night on the roof of the high school she and Itou went to. The only things proving that she may have been murdered was a large gash in her neck, dried blood everywhere, a hacksaw on the ground covered in blood, and an empty blue bag on a metal bench next to her body. Her stomach was ripped open beyond repair, as if somebody had been trying to search for something._

_The culprits of both murders are not currently known. As of right now, there are currently no suspects. The police have assured us that they will be brought to justice. _


End file.
